


There is Light Despite of All the Darkness

by CaptainViolet



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Ace Chandler, Angst, Asexuality Spectrum, But just a little bit of angst cause I want the precious babies to be happy, Fluff, Joseph is worried, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainViolet/pseuds/CaptainViolet
Summary: Joseph Chandler knows it won't work out between him and Emerson. He's bad at relationships, at affection, at sex. But this time, he allows himself to hope.





	There is Light Despite of All the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> First published on fanfiction.net; I made small edits before uploading it here. Unbeta'd.

Joseph locks the door behind him. „I’m home!“, he calls into his apartment while taking off his shoes.  
“Dinner’s just about ready”, Emerson’s voice rings out from the kitchen.  
Joseph knows better than to walk into the kitchen when Kent is cooking. Emerson never cleans up until after having dinner. The chaos is going to drive Joseph crazy, which will drive Emerson crazy, and so Joseph just hangs his coat and walks straight into the living room. The table is already set. Absentmindedly, he adjusts a fork that sits a little askew.

Arms snake their way around Joseph’s hips. “Hey”, Emerson whispers and rests his forehead against his partner’s neck. “It’s good to see you.”  
Joseph smiles slightly. He enjoys the feeling of warm breath on his neck. “It’s good to be home. It was a long day.”  
“So. What was that mystery meeting about?”  
Joseph’s smile widens. “Anderson wanted to know if I’m having an affair with you.”  
He can feel Kent gasp. “Seriously?”  
“Mhm. He’s heard rumours, and wanted to know if they were true. So I told him the truth.”  
“But … are we in trouble? What about the regulations?”  
Joseph knows he shouldn’t keep Emerson in suspense, even though he can’t help but enjoy the moment. He turns to look at his partner. “I told him that I am not having sex with you.”  
Emerson rolls his eyes. “So you didn’t really tell him the truth.”  
The corner of Joseph’s mouth quirks. “Well. Technically I did. It’s not against the rules-”  
Kent cuts him short with a quick kiss before he disappears back into the kitchen, and Joseph is suddenly unsure whether his partner is disgruntled or amused. Does Emerson want to end all the secrecy? Should he have been more honest with Commander Anderson? He is uncertain how to react to this situation. His hands habitually slide over the tablecloth in a futile attempt to smoothen it even more.

He doesn’t want to mess this up. It’s been months now since he’s taken up Kent’s offer to go to the pub with him. Months since he’s explained to him over a pint that he likes Emerson romantically, yes, but that it can never work between them, because sex repulses him, and that so far all of his relationships have ended abruptly because of that. Months since Emerson has told him that this doesn’t matter. And months since Emerson has been absolutely, wonderfully right. 

Joseph knows it won't last. That it's just too good to be true.

\---

Later that night, Joseph is wide-awake. He tries not to toss and turn too much. A quick glance at his nightstand confirms that his watch and his phone are aligned perfectly. There’s nothing to busy his hands with. He turns his head to look at Kent curled up beside him, wondering if he is already asleep. He’s facing the other way, so he can’t tell.  
“Em?”, he whispers.  
A lazy “Hm” is the only answer.  
“Do you mind? What I told Anderson?” He hates how worried he sounds.  
Emerson turns his head slightly. “I think you handled the situation perfectly well.”  
“Honestly?”  
“Yes.” There is a short pause. “I bet they’d transfer you if they learned the truth, and I wouldn’t want that.” His partner huddles closer, buries his face in Joseph’s chest.  
He finally feels the tension leave his body. He allows himself to hope that things are going to be just fine. That this time, it’s going to last. Carefully, he runs his fingers through Emerson’s dark curls.


End file.
